Friendly faces and New Beginnings
by Moonangel24
Summary: Inuyasha Meets one of his old friends face to face after 8 years of being apart now here they are meeting again. Here Inuyasha's goes on His Honey Moon with Kagome what will happen please read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Friendly faces new beginnings 


	2. Wedding day

Friendly faces new beginnings

Today the day.

Inuyasha wake up My Son Spoke up His Mother Izyoie. Um Mother what are you doing in my Room Asks Inuyasha. Honey it your wedding Day now come on get up Kagome will be at the church by 1:00 pm Replied Izyoie.

That right I'm getting married today Spoke up Inuyasha jumping out of bed grabbing everything in site. Here Inuyasha here your Tux's Say's Miroku walking into His stay room at the hotel with His Mother, Miroku and Brandon His best two men in his life.

Um you look good Miroku Spoke Inuyasha. Thanks now let get you ready Kagome is waiting for you at the church and Sango will kill me if I don't get you there Replied Miroku smiling.

Miroku was dress up in a nice black Tux's with a red vest under the black jacket and his white shirt Mixing them together the guys look great in there Tux's Inuyasha's Tux's was all black and all white under the black jacket.

Ready to go Inuyasha Asks Miroku knocking on the door to his Bathroom. Yeah I'm Ready Replied Inuyasha looking at himself in the mirror. Am I even ready for this Whispered Inuyasha.

Come On Baby we have to be going or we will be late Called out His Mother from the door. Ok I'm coming Spoke up Inuyasha walking out of the bathroom.

How do I look Asks Inuyasha. You look so much like a gentle men just like your father was when he got married I couldn't be more proud Inuyasha Spoke up Izyoie Smiling with tears in her eyes.

Thanks Mom but I do feel nervous Replied Inuyasha. It alright that normal Honey Spoke up Izyoie. Of course it is don't worry Inuyasha your married a women who loves you Replied Miroku smiling.

Come on guys Yelled out Brandon waiting by the door. OK were ready Spoke up Inuyasha smiling has everyone got into the limo.

Meanwhile with Kagome.

Kagome was getting the rest of her hair finish and then it was off to the church.

You ready for this Kagome Asks Sango her best friend. Yeah I am I think Spoke Kagome smiling. You know Inuyasha loves you a lot right Replied Iyame. Yes I know and this is what I want at least I'm so sure it is Replied Kagome.

Don't worry Kagome this will be the best day of your life Replied Sango smiling.

I know but still there's something missing in Inuyasha and My Relationship lately Replied Kagome. What do you mean Asks Iyame. I don't know it just are sex life is off it not the same has it use to be and more I just wish he could be a little more passionate about being with me like Koga is with you Iyame Replied Kagome.

In secret Iyame knew about Kagome and Koga sleeping together but didn't say a word about it She was trying to be a good friend plus Koga and Kagome stop seeing each other because Koga love Iyame more at least that what he told her.

Don't worry Kagome I heard from Miroku that Inuyasha got something plan for your guys Honeymoon plus a nice island for your Honeymoon in Hawaii Replied Sango smiling. I know I couldn't believe he was going to be taken me there of all places Replied Kagome smiling.

Well it all thanks to his job that you can go out this great honeymoon of yours two Replied Iyame. I know but it a great thing his Father own the Co. So that help a lot too Replied Kagome. Yeah but still he works his ass off for you so that you two can have a life together to have kids together to make a home together Replied Iyame.

I know...Replied Kagome nervous. Oh come on Iyame lighten up She just nervous Spoke up Sango smiling.

Has they girls got dress in Red Dresses Kagome wanted her Bride maids in Dress dresses so they were dress with sparkles and so cute strapless dresses. Kagome was wearing a wedding grown made so beautiful in patterns it cost more the a 1000 dollars it was like the perfect dress for her and she couldn't wait to go to Hawaii for 2 weeks.

It time to go Spoke up Kagome's Mother waiting for her with her little brother too.

Wow Sis, you look beautiful Replied Souta. Thanks Souta Replied Kagome smiling.

they walk into the limo to go to the church.

Back with the boys sitting in a church room now.

Well Boys are you ready asks the priest. Yes Sir, just waiting for the girls now Spoke up Miroku.

Very well I hope you all remember your step done the church Asks the priest. Yes sir, we do Replied Brandon.

Has guest were sitting in there seats now. It about to start now all we need are the girls Spoke Miroku walking back into the room. Man Spoke Inuyasha. What wrong Inuyasha Asks Brandon.

I don't know maybe I'm nervous it just I feel like lately Kagome not happy with Me Replied Inuyasha. AH don't worry Inuyasha She loves you and you love her you two have been together scent High school you two love each other more then anyone else Replied Miroku.

Your right I guess I can't wait to see Kagome's face for the surprised I have plan for her on are honeymoon Replied Inuyasha smiling. Now that the spirit Say's Miroku smiling. yeah let get you married now Spoke up Brandon.

Boys it time Spoke the priest just walking back in the room.

Alright let do it Spoke Inuyasha.

Has the girls were ready to go so were the boys here was a day to remember.

Has Iyame walk down first then Sango, the maid of honor. then Kagome Inuyasha couldn't really keep this weird feeling down inside he was sacred but trying so hard to hold it together but Kagome was beautiful for today he had to say.

Well this is it Kagome Say's Inuyasha taken Kagome's hand. Yes it is Replied Kagome. After 5 years of dating this is where we find are self's Say's Inuyasha. Yes I know shall we do this Asks Kagome smiling. Of course Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Ladies and gentlemen today we have a most glory's day for you all for these two wish to tie there hands together in marriage Say's the Priest. Has everyone was smiling happy like Kagome and Inuyasha were too.

Now has they came to the rings part.

Now with this ring I dewed Spoke up Kagome. And with this Ring I dewed Kagome Replied Inuyasha smiling has he place the right over her figure. I promise to love you Kagome Spoke up Inuyasha. Yes of course can we get to the I do now Asks Kagome.

Ok does anyone have a reason why these two should not be together Asks the Priest. No a sound from anyone.

Dude Miroku don't you think it a little weird that Kagome didn't make a vow to be true to Inuyasha Asks Brandon. She just nervous Replied Miroku Whispering though his ears.

Now I may Perouse you husband and Wife you may now kiss the bide Spoke up the Priest smiling.

With that Kagome and Inuyasha kiss to seal the deal that they were married.

Later at the Reception.

Has everyone was dancing and laughing at the party Kagome smiled the hole time everything was perfect beside her groom She still felt weird she thought this feeling would of gone away along time ago.

Are you happy Kagome Asks Inuyasha smiling has they dance around the floor to a song Kagome pick out. Yes of course what make you think I'm not Asks Kagome. I didn't say that you weren't I just wanted to make sure you had a wonderful wedding day Replied Inuyasha smiling. It was wonderful Replied Kagome smiling has she kiss him again.

They ate Cake they dance then they left to catch there flight to Hawaii.

Wow I can't wait to get to the Island Spoke Kagome sitting on a plane now. I know and it all for you baby Replied Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha for being a great guy Replied Kagome smiling. Kiss...Your welcome I just hope you will always love me Kagome Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Love you forever is a long time Inuyasha Replied Kagome somewhat sacred again.

Has they got on the plane they took off Kagome and up falling asleep on the plane from the dancing and Inuyasha was just reading for some ideas to make her happy for there honeymoon.

That all for the wedding part of this chapter hope you enjoy this new piece thanks for reading.


	3. Meeting a friendly face

Friendly faces new beginnings

Has the plane landed finally they went to there rooms and Inuyasha had a plan for Kagome later on.

Wow look at this room it perfect I have to be in a dream Called out Kagome smiling and laughing at the same time. Well the party starts soon eoff Replied Inuyasha. Yeah of course it does we have to go shopping and to the bench I want to do so much right now Say's Kagome jumping up and down like a little girl.

well the that Ok with me let go down stairs Replied Inuyasha smiling.

They walk down the bench talking about what kind of house they would buy when they get back home and how many rooms it would have and spares for there kids in the house.

Has a women walk by.

Hello how is your visits going Asks a girl with golden hair and blue eyes.

Hi I'm Kagome and this is amazing place Replied Kagome smiling. Great I'm glade your having a great time can I bring you anything from the bar Asks the women.

Yeah I would love a drink I wish to have a Tropical punch drink please Asks Kagome. I will have the same thing for now Replied Inuyasha smiling. Wait a min, Inuyasha is that you Asks the women.

AH yeah my name is Inuyasha who are you Asks Inuyasha smiling still. Inuyasha it me Serena from Camp like what 8 years ago I believe right before we went into high school I was 12 years old Replied the women smiling.

Um sorry I'm having a hard time remembering I have met a lot of girls at camp before Spoke Inuyasha being honest. Serena Tuskino we play spin the bottle with Miroku, Brandon, Lina, Karen, Kikyo, and I believe Iyame and Koga Replied Serena smiling. You and I have to Kiss each other Spoke Serena smiling.

Oh Serena now I remember you Say's Inuyasha. It good to see you again Serena smiled Inuyasha blushing a little bit. Yeah it me so um what are you both doing here then are you on a Anniversary or Honeymoon Asks Serena.

Actually were on are honeymoon Serena we just got married yesterday Replied Inuyasha. Oh My god then you have to see the most romantic site on the island Replied Serena happy.

I would love to see that Say's Kagome. why shouldn't you and there's great shopping for women and men plus there's a rental for horse down on the bench too Spoke Serena smiling.

I hate horses but I would love to learn to go scuba driving and wind surfing too Replied Kagome. Ok well we have that too come to the desk later and I will give you a discount Replied Serena blinking her right eye at them both.

Really why would you do that for Asks Kagome shock. Because Inuyasha was a good friend to me when I was younger plus you can take this has a wedding gift from me after all I would like you make your guys honeymoon the best you ever had Replied Serena smiling.

Thanks so much Serena Replied Inuyasha smiling. No promble were friends Inuyasha nothing more it not like we dated like you and Kikyo did it would make me happy to do this for you both Spoke Serena smiling.

Thanks so much Serena we are going to check out the stores now Spoke up Kagome smiling. Of course if you go to the store on the egad of the bench tell them my name they will give you the best discount ever plus the cutest clothes for in the sun Replied Serena smiling. thanks let go Inuyasha Yelled Kagome happy to check out the clothes now.

Has they left Serena walk off to help another couple on there 10 years Anniversary She was being friendly with everyone. Inuyasha couldn't help blushing he remember the time they spent together it was nice seeing an old friend once again.

Kagome pick out two cute sun dresses for her too where out on the bench then a swim suit she was looking for the cutest things ever. Honey slow down it look cute eoff let go have dinner now Ok Asks Inuyasha. But honey I have to see some more Say's Kagome.

You know that ok I have a few things to check things out for myself ok Replied Inuyasha. You sure Asks Kagome. yep it a surprised for us later tonight so you go have fun now and I will get us a few things Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Serena was working at a desk were she was talking to a cute girl and guy about romantic stuff for there honeymoon has well.

OK I would say go with this it would be most romantic for a couple to send time together Say's Serena handing them something. And later on you will find some fun stuff in your room later for when you two want some fun with each other has well a private moment for you both and we can send up some candles and much more you name it Replied Serena.

Thanks so much spoke the women.

Let go baby Say's the man pulling his new wife away from Serena's desk with her waving goodbye and smiling.

You do a good job Spoke up Inuyasha. Um Oh Inuyasha it you replied Serena smiling still. your still doing it Say's Inuyasha. doing what Asks Serena smiling. Smiling all the time it no wonder I called you smiley back in the day Replied Inuyasha smiling.

I can't help it I feel happy helping people with there romance Replied Serena. It not a bad thing Serena it find actually I want to make up a plan for Kagome so can you come up stairs with me and show me the best moves to put on a women like the dinner the hole night Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Um OK sure I guess that find Say's Serena grabbing a check bored from her Desk.

Tony your wanted by the wind surfing teaching class Called out Serena barking orders. And Josephine your needed at the desk I'm working with a client Spoke up Serena. Sure thing Serena Spoke up Joe.

It what they called her by short nickname.

Ok up stairs we go then Replied Serena doing her job. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her she grown so much sent they last met at camp she was beautiful.

So how would you like to make this night work for you and Kagome Asks Serena. Um well I need a dinner that would help things out like set in the mood Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Um OK I think I can suggest the roost it nice but so is a salad to go on the side or there like all this on a menu here if you look at this right here we can do any of this right here for you Say's Serena pointing at the picture of the menu or the writing in what they have for sides and more Spoke Serena.

Your So different then the last time I saw you Spoke Inuyasha. Well I hope that a good thing Replied Serena stilling working on things. So witch way to your room Asks Serena smiling.

This way Say's Inuyasha. Has Inuyasha open the door. Ah you got the best room in the hotel Replied Serena smiling. Ok so if things first we need to set the mood you wish to have set up for you and Kagome right Asks Serena. Yes Say's Inuyasha.

Ok I say what do you like best Asks Serena. Well how about the Lobster and a few other sides you pick what girls like Ok Replied Inuyasha. Ok is Kagome allergic to anything Asks Serena. Nope is not Replied Inuyasha.

Ok how about you are you Asks Serena checking things off the broad of her check list. Ok, OK here we how about a Caesar salad and mash potato's always work Replied Serena pointing to other things on the list.

Um Ok I would like some fresh fruit has well and one of your best bottle of Champagne has well Replied Inuyasha smiling. Great I can get that all ready with in the hour Spoke Serena smiling.

OK and how about Rose petals and such romance would most likely put your wife in the mood and some of this stuff helps too Spoke Serena picking up a bag near a the bed.

Um what that Asks Inuyasha. It make Sex more fun there's condoms there's all the sex guides and more for the soul purpose of having a baby or such to enjoying the Honeymoon and being surprised by the baby later on Replied Serena.

Wow um thanks for showing this to me Replied Inuyasha blushing hard now too. OK well let get this all plan out Spoke Serena smiling again.

So after an hour of working this out the food came up stairs the roses were put over the bed for romance and candles and wine would mostly make the mood perfect for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Well that it now Inuyasha everything is already for you spoke Serena smiling. Inuyasha couldn't help being happy for all the hard work she did for his night of romance and fun.

Well good luck Inuyasha Say's Serena getting ready to leave the room.

Now I have to find Kagome and get her back before the food get cold Replied Inuyasha smiling. Hold on Spoke Serena. Has She pick up her Walkie talkie and asks for Kagome.

Joe has Kagome Walker check into any fun activities Asks Serena. Ummm. Yes she check in to try out the wind surfing thing about in hour ago Serena Replied Joe. Thanks Joe.

Ok Kagome on the right side of the island She on the port near there Say's Serena. There a boat called the Sun riser on the side the man name Tony is the trainer in Scuba driving and wind surfing has well Replied Serena.

Thanks for all the help Serena Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Ok well here the number for the front desk if you need anything more Ok Spoke Serena handing him her card. Thanks Say's Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha went looking for Kagome.

That all for this chapter for right now thanks for reading hope you like the beginning of this story.

Bye, bye.


	4. Betaryal and new love begins

Friendly faces new beginnings

So Inuyasha went looking for Kagome.

Inuyasha had made to the spot Kagome was most likely in.

He check in with a man near the sea and asks if He seen his wife Kagome the man said no. then he asks when the wind surfing training was finish So the man said it was over an hour ago and the man called Tony was over on his boat normally for his brake about this time of day.

So Inuyasha went to go check where Kagome left to this time so he figure he could asks the Instructor seen Kagome around.

Hello anyone here Asks Inuyasha. knocking on the door to his boat. He could heard Moaning a lot. He was going to leave the man alone it sounded like he was a little busy so he figure he should give them there privacy but then He thought he could smell Kagome's scent here on this boat it made him feel weird.

He jump up to a spot to look over into the room. And there was Kagome being fuck by another man. Inuyasha's eye's widen like crazy.

Oh My God what are you doing Yelled Inuyasha.

Oh my god Inuyasha what are you doing back here so soon Asks Kagome. Never mind that what the hell is going on here Kagome Yelled Inuyasha. I don't know I'm a little confused right now Inuyasha Yelled back Kagome.

What the hell is wrong with you, you turn into a slut first with Koga and now this on are honeymoon really Kagome Yelled Inuyasha. How did you know about Koga and Me Asks Kagome. Please even Iyame knows about it we all did but when you two stop seeing each other we thought we should drop it and try to make the best of it because we love you two. Iyame loves Koga and I love you Kagome Yelled Inuyasha.

I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm just confused right now I'm going to be staying right here with Tony for a while I can't look at you Say's Kagome feeling guilty but she couldn't help it there not passion in there life's together anymore.

Find stay out of my room you bitch Yelled Inuyasha walking back now. He was angry so piss off.

Knock..

Has Inuyasha jump up thought Kagome would beg for his forgiveness and he would me her pay dearly he was angry he had already called his lawyer to get the Divorce paper's already he would not live with a wife who couldn't even sleep with her own husband the fact she done this to him in the past was bad eoff.

Knock.. Hello Spoke up Inuyasha at the door. Room Servest. He open her door seeing his food being rolled on in the room. thanks but you can take this all back Replied Inuyasha. What but we work so hard on this for you did we make something bad that you don't like Asks the Guy.

No my wife just cheated on me so I won't be having dinner with her now so please take it back I'm going back to the bar now Spoke Inuyasha angry.

That sucks Spoke the guy but took everything back and said what happen to the kitchen staff.

Inuyasha was drinking so badly he was almost drunk.

Serena was walking off for the night it had been a long day all she wanted was to Soak in a hot tub to feel the pain from her feet go away. Hey Baby how about you me in my room tonight Asks Serena's Ex Boyfriend who work at the hotel too.

No thanks Replied Serena walking away. Why won't you work with me anymore you won't even look at me Asks Darien. Because you cheated with more husband's wife's then I can court you are nothing but a male whore and I never want to be with you again yelled Serena walking away to her room.

ON the way she thought She saw Inuyasha at the bar down stairs.

Why's Inuyasha down here for thought Serena wondering why he wasn't with Kagome right so she walk up be hide.

At the bar with Inuyasha.

Can I have another one please Asks Inuyasha. Sure thing man Replied the Bartender.

Inuyasha Asks Serena putting her hand on his shoulder. If you think I want you back you can for get it Yelled Inuyasha turning around thinking it was Kagome but then realized it was Serena worried about him.

Oh Sorry I didn't know it was you for a moment I thought you were Kagome Spoke Inuyasha turning around looking at his glass again. Inuyasha what wrong what happen with you plan with Kagome Asks Serena.

No She never even saw it Replied Inuyasha. Why now we work so hard on it too Replied Serena sad. Yeah I know sorry to have wasted your time Serena. It not a bother Inuyasha but what happen it Ok you can tell me Replied Serena.

She cheated on me with that Instructor Tony Replied Inuyasha drink his glass down. Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry Replied Serena. I should of known I will make sure he is fire this is unacceptable Replied Serena.

It doesn't matter it not like she wouldn't of done it again when we got back home Replied Inuyasha. I know how bad that feels my last boyfriend wouldn't stop sleeping with Women who came from the island just like Kagome did to you He did that to me all the time so we broke up Replied Serena sadden for Inuyasha.

Sorry about that Say's Inuyasha. It find Say's Serena smiling at him hoping to bring up his spirit a little.

Your smile always made me feel so warm inside Spoke Inuyasha.

AH well um I should leave you a lone now Spoke Serena. please don't leave Asks Inuyasha grabbing her hand.

I don't want to be alone not like this cried out Inuyasha. Inuyasha Spoke Serena has Inuyasha's head came right into his belly warping his arms around her. He was crying hard.

Inuyasha Replied Serena has She held him lightly be the head. It Ok Inuyasha Say's Serena.

No it not this isn't fair why me after everything she put me though I thought she was finally happy with me I gave her the best wedding ever I bring her to Hawaii the very places she wanted to go so badly and this is what I get in return her fucking some one else Yelled out Inuyasha crying.

Inuyasha let go back to your room your drunk and crush please let go up stairs Spoke Serena showing how much she cared for him right now.

Inuyasha look up at Serena looking down at him with those kind eyes like always showing how much she care for him.

Inuyasha just stood up kissing her on the mouth. Ummm Inuyasha what are you doing Asks Serena pulling away fast. I'm sorry it just I'm lonely right now I just need someone to be here with me to share this night with Spoke up Inuyasha still crying.

Serena knew he was drunk so she thought he was but he truly wasn't even close to being drunk but it was eoff to make him be very honest with his feeling wide open in his heart.

Inuyasha come on let get you to bed your tired your hurt and your drunk come on now Replied Serena. I'll only go to bed if you come with me Serena by the way you have a beautiful body it would make me happy to put my hands all over this beautiful body standing before me Spoke up Inuyasha started to touch Serena's breast.

Inuyasha stop it I'm not that kind of girl and 2nd of all this can't happen it just can't Yelled Serena.

Serena please I need you now more then ever to see that smile to feel one night of happiness Replied Inuyasha. Serena took s deep breath again. OK let go up stairs please Replied Serena. Inuyasha follow her to the elevator then she follow him to his room.

Now Sit down we need to talk things out Yelled Serena. closing the windows. Look Serena I just can't be alone right now please stay with me just for tonight I will be leaving tomorrow Replied Inuyasha. Seriously your going to throw away your hole honeymoon away all that money why now used it on yourself Say's Serena.

Um I never thought of that but I came to spend it with a women not by myself and Kagome is not my wife has of a few hours ago I called my Lawyer to get a Divorce Spoke Inuyasha.

Really Asks Serena. Yes really Smiley Replied Inuyasha smiling at her. Serena felt blush coming up to her cheeks.

Inuyasha come on were only friends and we live in different places now we just can't do this I'm sorry but I'm not like other girls sleeping around Spoke Serena. Plus I want a real Relationship not a long dissidents Relationship I just can't sex leads to much feelings for me and I just can't do it I'm sorry Say's Serena.

All I'm asking is for you to hang with me, just can't help but feel pain in my chest but with you here it helps me not have to be alone Replied Inuyasha crying.

Serena finally gave up OK I will stay for the night Replied Serena Has She moved closer to Inuyasha has she place a kiss over his lips. Inuyasha kiss back. It didn't feel like this earlier with Kagome at there wedding it like he love her so much and it hurts so much seeing her brake him like she did but Serena was still standing beside him has a friend like always.

She did the same thing at camp all those years ago when those kids made fun of him for having a human mother and most of all a Half Demon too.

Flashback.

Inuyasha your such a loser who want to play with you Yelled out Bloom laughing with Kikyo too this all happen before Inuyasha became a somebody before Kikyo dated him.

Shut up Cried out a younger teenage Inuyasha at the age of 12. That half Breed couldn't even get a date for the end of the camps dance before we all head home Spoke up Koga. Let see if he could even win a badge Say's Kikyo laughing with Konna and Kougra.

I can too Yelled Inuyasha. Laughing...Laughing...Has everyone kept laughing harder and harder. Inuyasha went down to the ground in tears from there cruel words.

Eoff Already Yelled a female voice. Ah has Inuyasha look up at Serena. Just because they call you something doesn't mean that what you are they don't know you there just grudging you by your race that it Yelled Serena angry.

Now get up off the ground Inuyasha show them all what you are made of Yelled Serena angry. Inuyasha wipe the tears from his eyes and stood up has Serena pulled him up by his feet.

After that Inuyasha grew up into a man not a child. Hold your ground take them all by surprised Spoke Serena. Thanks Say's Inuyasha. Throughout all that fun time even playing spin the bottle and Kissing making out before they left camp.

It was then that Inuyasha realize he was in love with Serena even back then.

She was his first love and she was still his love now thought Inuyasha end of flashback.

Inuyasha started kissing harder. Inuyasha laid Serena in his bed over all there hard work with the rose petals.

Inuyasha had Sex with Serena.

They both kept going all night they both had more passion then anything they ever felt with some one else it went like that all night.

Serena fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha too. He woke the next morning smiling at her too. then fell back to sleep.

End of Chapter for now thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Friendly faces new beginnings

The next morning Serena woke up the sun was burning brightly in her eyes She try to roll over a little bit but then She seen she was in Inuyasha's arms. She move his arms carefully without waking him.

She rolled over to get dress and went to her room to get ready she didn't know what to do now. Inuyasha was so harmer in some ways that she didn't know what to do about it either.

She grab all of her things and walk out the door.

Has the door shut Inuyasha's ears move a little bit then Has Inuyasha woke he notice Serena was gone again. She left without saying good morning or goodbye just like back at camp spoke Inuyasha. has he got dress.

He went into the shower and was thinking about last night fight with Kagome then Sleeping with Serena on His Honeymoon then he knew what he wanted to do in stand of wasting money by just going home he will take on the island with Serena and Make the best of this trip with her.

Has Serena walk down into the lobby She just didn't want to have her heart stomp on again but then again maybe if Inuyasha and Spend some time together maybe they could be together after all she was moving back to Tokyo in a few mouth right after summer she was moving back home again to work in this really big restraint a man once came up to the island and she grave him the best tip on a male and everything and he was so please with her that he offer her a job any time of the year he love to have her has his cook head chef.

And She agree on going so in September she would be living Hawaii and going back home. So maybe Inuyasha and Her should talk about hanging out on the island and see how it feels to be together then maybe she will keep dating him she thought.

Has another women finally look up from her work and seen Serena up and ready to go again like always but something did seem a little off about her.

Morning Serena Spoke up Leta another girl who work in the mornings at the island.

Hey Replied Serena so unsure of herself now. She knew she shared this bound with Inuyasha but how can she be with him.

Hey are you alright Asks Leta. Yeah I had a really interesting night with someone replied Serena blushing lightly. OMG you got laid last night by who what was his name Asks Leta.

Serena Called out Inuyasha. Huh...Has Leta look at Inuyasha one of there best costumers ever scent even his father was a great man so almost everyone like making them happy plus really good money here has well.

Hey can we talk please Asks Inuyasha. Just a min Inuyasha wait in the lobby replied Serena smiling. Find I will see you in the breakfast room Replied Inuyasha. Great I will find you there Say's Serena smiling.

Has He walk away he couldn't help bushing the feeling aside with what happen last night he wanted her so badly again.

I had Sex with him Replied Serena to Leta. You and Mr. Takahashi's did Asks Leta. Yep Replied Serena. But isn't he on his honeymoon Asks Leta. His wife Cheated on him last night replied Serena. what a slut replied Leta smiling. Yea do you remember that story I once told you about the one when I went to camp and there was that Half Demon boy that I had a big crush on Spoke up Serena blushing.

Yes I do replied Leta still surprised Serena had sex with one of the most wealthy man in Tokyo.

well Inuyasha Takahashi's was that boy replied Serena. Oh my lord replied Leta smiling. I know and now He here after all these years I thought I would never seen him again but here he was drinking his pain away when His wife dump him replied Serena almost crying.

Sorry Serena but maybe he could like you again spend some time with him it your day off today go have fun with him OK go on I can handle this replied Leta smiling.

So what will happen between Inuyasha and Serena now will they work out can they make it though this or will this only be a summer loving stay toon and you will find out thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	6. Serena, Inuyasha and Kagome

Friendly faces new beginnings

Hey Inuyasha sorry I was taken so long talking to a good friend of my Spoke up Serena. It Ok sit down eat some breakfast with Me Replied Inuyasha blushing. Yeah look Inuyasha I just want to talk to you about last night Say's Serena nervous but trying to sound this out.

You don't have to explain anything Serena I enjoyed it all night long replied Inuyasha smiling. Yeah it was fun I haven't had sex in almost 4 years Replied Serena smiling. Seriously Asks Inuyasha.

I'm not a slut Inuyasha replied Serena blushing. I know your not your a good girl after all Replied Inuyasha.

So um what are you going to do now are you leaving for Home now Asks Serena. No I'm not going to go well unless...Spoke Inuyasha. Unless what Asks Serena. Unless you would spend some time with me here hang out with me or something Replied Inuyasha blushing.

You mean like having fun stuff like that Asks Serena.

No I mean I want you to fuck me for 2 weeks straight, of course I want to have fun with you like swimming horses back riding or fancy dinner dates stuff like that Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Oh Inuyasha I love to hang out for the next few days but I have to work still too Replied Serena. Um I think I could make a call for you to have some time off Say's Inuyasha.

You really want to be near me that much Asks Serena blushing and Smiling. Yeah I do Replied Inuyasha kissing her month.

So please go get yourself some food before the close the breakfast tables down Spoke up Inuyasha. Ok be right back replied Serena picking up some food to eat.

Morning Inuyasha Spoke up Kagome trying to be nice again. What do you want I thought I told you I don't want to see you Replied Inuyasha. Look what I did last night was unforgiveable I mean I'm still your wife and still love you please can we please enjoy the rest of my honeymoon with my Husband Asks Kagome.

No you can't and I already called my lawyer we are getting a Devoice Replied Inuyasha putting the news paper down. Well I'm not going to let you go I will not sign it Yelled Kagome. I will take you to court Kagome I want out of this marriage and has fast has possible Yelled Inuyasha.

Find I want 50,000 dollars then if you want me to sign that paperwork and want out of this marriage then give me 50,000 dollars Yelled Kagome. That all you care about isn't it Yelled Inuyasha.

Slap...I can do what ever I want to and if you want out then I better get something out of this marriage Yelled Kagome.

Back off Kagome Yelled Serena coming between the two of them.

Back off this is between Inuyasha and Me Yelled Kagome. You should be ashamed cheating on your honeymoon and with Inuyasha one of the nicest Men I have ever known you are a real sick person Yelled Serena. you have no idea who Inuyasha is or like cause he is a real jerk at time and he a cheater Yelled Kagome.

I never cheated on you for the last time Yelled Inuyasha. Did so at Jasmine place Yelled Kagome. No I never slept with her I was helping her move out she was leaving Kagome Yelled Inuyasha.

Um you were only helping her out Asks Serena. Yes She work for me for 3 years she does a great job and I offer to help out that it we never had sex she was getting married for god sakes Replied Inuyasha.

I believe you Inuyasha Say's Serena. Good I'm glade someone does replied Inuyasha smiling.

Look Kagome it over between us this isn't the first time you cheated you done to me in high school and with you collage partner too I know all about all the time you cheated on me, yet I have tried to forgive you but I can't do it any more were finish done Yelled Inuyasha.

Find 50,000 dollars and I will leave you be Yelled Kagome. don't push it you better have a dam good lawyer if you want out of this marriage with 50,000 dollars Yelled Inuyasha. Find I'm leaving Yelled Kagome. Good see if I care Yelled Inuyasha.

Wow what a bitch Spoke up Serena. Never mind her Say's Inuyasha.

They ate some more food and talk some more.

That it for this chapter thanks for reading.


	7. Are true hearted lover

Friendly faces new beginnings

Hey Serena let go outside for the day Asks Inuyasha. Um Inuyasha there is something I would like to talk to you about replied Serena smiling. What is it Asks Inuyasha.

Has they walk down the bench.

Um Inuyasha I was thinking last night about well while we were having sex I thought maybe you would like to well go out on a date with me Asks Serena smiling. I thought that what were doing right now Replied Inuyasha.

Well what I mean is would you let me be your girlfriend I guess what I'm saying is I would really love it if you be my Boyfriend Spoke up Serena blushing.

Serena I like you a lot and I would love to be your Man but You live here and I live in Tokyo how could we make it work Asks Inuyasha. No it can work out maybe replied Serena.

Look I love hanging out with you and you are one hell of a great sex partner but if we were to be more we would have to live together be in the same state has well Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Well that what I was going to tell you Inuyasha Say's Serena. Tell me what Asks Inuyasha.

I'm moving back to Tokyo replied Serena.

When Asks Inuyasha smiling brightly. In September at the end of summer I got a job offer there to be a head chef for a kitchen something I always wanted to do so I'm moving back home near My Family Replied Serena smiling.

So it could work out between us if your moving back that is Spoke up Inuyasha. Yes that why I thought maybe if we got together like you said for the next 2 weeks and if we like each other then maybe we could date has Boyfriend and girlfriend Replied Serena blushing.

I would like that Serena Replied Inuyasha. Great spoke up Serena smiling.

So how does horseback riding sound Asks Inuyasha smiling. I love to go Replied Serena smiling. Inuyasha and Serena spent the hole time walking down the beach with horses in the surf while the sun was just beginning to set.

Wow this is so beautiful Spoke Serena smiling. Yeah it is, thank you Serena Replied Inuyasha.

For what Inuyasha Asks Serena smiling. for last night even though I know I push it a little far I still like it a lot and most of all spending the time here with Me Spoke up Inuyasha.

Your welcome Inuyasha I still have strong feelings for you and I guess sleeping with you last night confirm that I too was still in love with you like all those years ago at camp when we played spin the bottle and when you and kiss. and also when we had that moment in the old wheel wagon Replied Serena blushing.

I remember Replied Inuyasha smiling. Sorry I left without saying goodbye to you all those years ago Replied Serena. It OK I would have love it if you were my girlfriend back then in stand of those two twin brats Replied Inuyasha.

I love you too Inuyasha Spoke Serena. Wait you actually love me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I have always wanted to date you too but when I move away farther away from you I was so sure that you and I would never work so I guess I left with my parents, but I have never forgotten you ever I thought about you all the time replied Serena blushing.

Yeah I know I have thought of you all the time too I just didn't know what you look like anymore but I still love you, just like what happen in are green house that one time as well before you move away Replied Inuyasha.

Has Serena blush hard. Yeah I remember we had sex in your green house while he was busy and your family was given that fancy goodbye party for Me and My family replied Serena blushing.

Yeah I know we were like almost 14 teen when it happen but I just couldn't help wanting you back then Spoke Inuyasha. Me too I remember that day Replied Serena blushing.

They both were thinking back on that day.

Flashback.

Inuyasha hurry up the party going to start soon Spoke up His Mother. Why are we having this party for again Mother Asks Inuyasha. It a goodbye party for your best friend Serena and Her Family replied His Mother.

Oh yeah she leaving this weekend I wish I could do something big for her so she will remember Me Spoke up Inuyasha. Well you did buy her that really nice friendship ring, aren't you going to give it to her Asks Izyoie.

Well yes I am but how should I give it to her Asks Inuyasha blushing. I think you will know when the right time is Replied Izyoie smiling at her son for his first love and best friend.

Has the party began Inuyasha was dress in a nice black tux's nicely bush hair black shoes.

Everyone was dress up fancy.

Inuyasha sorry to keep you waiting Spoke up Serena smiling. Inuyasha blush at how beautiful She look There she was in a Red dress his favorite color She look so beautiful.

Hi Serena Spoke up Inuyasha. You look Amazing Inuyasha Say's Serena smiling. So do you, you look beautiful Replied Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha Say's Serena smiling.

Has everyone ate some food then were dancing.

Um Serena would you like to dance with me Asks Inuyasha. Sure I love to Replied Serena blushing.

I wish you didn't have to leave I will miss you a lot Spoke up Inuyasha has they dance around. I know it isn't fair will miss you a lot too Inuyasha replied Serena smiling.

They dance so close to each other.

Serena come with me I would like to show you something a lone Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. What is it Asks Serena. Come out side into the green house and I will show you Replied Inuyasha taken her hand.

OK then let go Say's Serena holding his hand following him outside.

Um where are they going Asks Kara Serena's Mother. Oh leave them be they could used some time alone to say goodbye to each other replied Izyoie. your right has they all went back to talking.

Inside the green house.

This place is still so nice Spoke up Serena watching everything around her. Yeah it was always the one place I could think growing up Replied Inuyasha. So ah what did you want to give me or show me Asks Serena smiling.

Um Serena I ah well...Here this is for you I want you to have this Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Um Has she open the box it was in. Oh Inuyasha it beautiful replied Serena happy. It was diamond ring it was beautiful it had two Sapphire on each side and in the middle was just a diamond shape with a gold band.

It beautiful Inuyasha truly it is but why are you given me a ring for Asks Serena blushing. well when I first bought it I wanted to asks you to be my girlfriend replied Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry I would love to be your girlfriend truly I would, but I'm moving so far away you it may not work out Replied Serena almost crying. I know but I want you to have it has a sign for my friendship it a friendship ring Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Kiss...Um Inuyasha was surprised. Sorry it just couldn't help it I wanted to kiss you so bad but I didn't want to cross the line. Umm...Has Inuyasha cut her off.

It Ok I like it Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha I wish there was something I could do for you Replied Serena. You have Serena you became my friend and that is the best gift you could have given to me Say's Inuyasha blushing and Smiling.

Inuyasha I want to asks you something if it ok Spoke up Serena blushing. What is it Asks Inuyasha. Well I know were a little young but hey I'm a few weeks away from being 14 and I know it seem soon but I feel a fade I may never see you again Spoke Serena.

Don't say that I'm sure we could see each other again someday Replied Inuyasha. Maybe we will but I just can't help want this now more then anyone I want it to be with you Spoke Serena.

What do you mean you want it with Me, like what do you mean Asks Inuyasha. Has Serena went into his ears and whispered in case someone was listening.

Inuyasha blush really red.

Would you like to be my first Inuyasha I know I would like to be your first Spoke up Serena blushing. Are you sure you want to give it away now Asks Inuyasha. I want it to be with you my best friend and well almost boyfriend Replied Serena smiling.

OK then I have to say Yes cause in away I would like that very much too I would love to be your first Replied Inuyasha.

Truly Asks Serena. truly so should we go up into my bedroom Asks Inuyasha. No too many people to catch us how about in the back be hide the green house not to many people ever go back there so what do you think it are favorite place hang out remember Spoke up Serena blushing.

Yeah good idea Replied Inuyasha taken her hand and pulling her into the back.

It was nice spot where they laid down on the grass there was a few rose buses to hide them from site any after all they were on the ground.

Making out...Um...Serena Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah what is it Asks Serena.

Has Inuyasha was laying beside her he was almost on top of her, Serena just look up at him.

Are you sure your ready Asks Inuyasha smiling. Yes I am ready Replied Serena. OK are you sure Asks Inuyasha. Yes Replied Serena. So how do you want to do it then Asks Inuyasha. You on top the normal way I guess Replied Serena blushing.

OK then shall we start then Asks Inuyasha smiling. She just kiss him to shut him up.

So has Inuyasha was kissing her She started pulling his jacket off then trying to unbutton his shirt. Inuyasha pull at Her Shirt too they would rubbing each other all over the place. the fact that this was both of there first time having Sex.

Um...Ah...Moaning...Serena are you ready Asks Inuyasha. Yes I am go for it Inuyasha replied Serena has that left her mouth She kiss him again. then Inuyasha pull back to pull her underwear off. Oh this is really happening and I couldn't fell any happier Spoke up Serena. I know Replied Inuyasha kissing her neck.

She pulled at his pants. Ok let do this Spoke up Inuyasha ready to go now.

they both were naked looking at each other body loving the feel of the others body. Kissing...Ahhh... Has Serena felt Inuyasha pushing her open with his Dick. wait Inuyasha Spoke up Serena.

Are you OK Asks Inuyasha. Yes of course I'm find go ahead keep going but please put this on Spoke up Serena. Has Inuyasha seen Serena holding a condom for him OK has long has I don't hurt you Replied Inuyasha.

it Ok it going to hurt but I know it will be ok I want it to be with you not some jerk later on trying to get into my pants Replied Serena. I love you too Serena Replied Inuyasha blushing. I love you Spoke Serena kissing him back.

Ahhhhhh Ok almost there Serena Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah...whispered out Serena voice breathing hard while they were trying to do this to each other.

Ahhh..Scream out Serena for a min, Inuyasha cover her mouth it ok I'm in the hard part is over replied Inuyasha smiling. Ahhh...Just take it easy from here ok Asks Serena. of course replied Inuyasha.

Ahhh...Has He started back and fourth.

Ummm...Ahhh. Owe it does hurt but it started to feel good has well Spoke up Serena blushing. Inuyasha was trying not to hurt her at all but just blush at her comment.

Where is my daughter we need to be heading out now Spoke up her Mother and Father. let go see if we can find them.

Kissing...Moaning...Inuyasha was getting more and more close then ever. Man he knew how it felt well sometime he did masturbate a lot but it was nothing like this feeling he was feeling for Serena right now.

Ahhh...Inuyasha...they both kept staying the other ones names till Inuyasha was almost there.

Kissing um...Ahhh...Serena scream out Inuyasha pushing so hard to where he went off. Ahhh god that was dam good Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah it was good spoke Serena laying there under him.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...Scream out Serena's Mother. What are you doing to my daughter Yelled out Her Mother and Father freak out now.

Inuyasha...Yelled out His Parents surprised by this.

there parent were looking at how Inuyasha was laying on top of Serena and it would look like he hadn't pull out his dick yet.

Oh my god you stole her Virginity Yelled Her Father.

Stop Mom, Dad it not has bad has it look I wanted Inuyasha to do it with me this was my choice Yelled Serena. Are you trying to get pregnant Yelled Her Father. NO we used a condom Yelled Serena. Please calm down please let us just talk this out Spoke up Izyoie. not happy with her son but she knew he love Serena a lot too and they both were almost grown up there going to want to have sex now.

Shut up Izyoie I never want that Mutt near my daughter again Yelled Her Father. But Daddy Inuyasha my best friend Yelled Serena crying.

Look Oliver calm down I know what are kids did wasn't right but it nature it going to happen sooner or later and no I'm not happy with my son right now but freaking out like that isn't right Yelled Inuyasha's father.

Look I will not allow her to become pregnant by you half breed son I knew I should have follow my in stick and keep her away from him and I know what is best for my daughter and you son not it Yelled Serena's Father.

Hey there isn't anything wrong with my son your daughter like him and he like your daughter but this isn't helping any of us so calm down yelled Inuyasha's father.

Let go Serena get dress now you are never to see Inuyasha again do you hear Me Yelled Oliver. Yeah I agree Spoke her mother.

Now hold on this isn't fair Yelled Serena. Shut you now get in the car now Yelled Her father.

Has she was about to walk away she turn around running right to Inuyasha hugging him. Serena Spoke up Inuyasha feeling hurt that he lost her forever. You were the best friend I ever had and I don't regret anything that ever happen between us I love you and I always will Say's Serena.

I love you too Serena Spoke up Inuyasha hugging her back. I will never regret letting you be my first either replied Inuyasha kissing her back.

Inuyasha's parents just couldn't be angry with there son yeah they shouldn't of done it at such a young age but that life and most of all love they both thought.

Serena was pull out of his life forever. till not where he found here working on the island during his Honeymoon to the wrong girl it should of been Serena his bride to walk to that church not Kagome.

End of flashback.

that it for this chapter hope you enjoyed the chapter.

So what will happen next stay toon and it will be along soon.


	8. Fighting with Kagome again

Friendly faces new beginnings

Inuyasha and Serena walk into the room laughing out loud Has Inuyasha started acting playful so be pick Serena up in his arms holding her close started kissing her to where he threw her on the bed and Serena started kissing him back hard.

Has the door open up Kagome walk back in seeing them together made her angry even more.

What the hell is your promble Inuyasha how dear you cheat on me and we aren't even over yet Yelled Kagome. Your not my wife and I wish I waited for the right girl like Serena Yelled back Inuyasha pushing away from Serena.

Serena stood up.

I told you to stay out of my room Yelled Inuyasha. Are room and 2nd of all your my husband Yelled Kagome angry. I think I should let you talk things out Spoke up Serena.

It makes scent to me now I should have know has soon has you saw her on the beach the first day we got here you would want to fuck her who to say you wouldn't have cheated on me if I hadn't made that stupid mistake Replied Kagome. Say what would not cheat on you Yelled Inuyasha.

Serena felt like this was getting worst for them both.

I love Serena but I wouldn't have betray you the same way, you did to me Yelled Inuyasha. Serena felt a little hurt now too but she almost forgot how they got into this, in the first place.

Sorry Inuyasha maybe we shouldn't see each other it seem to me that you too do love each other look everyone makes mistakes but you two should have dinner and talk things out Spoke up Serena again getting ready to leave.

Noooooooo...not again Yelled Inuyasha. What...Asks both girls.

Serena I like you a lot but I can't trust Kagome anymore she just cheats on me all the time she only like staying with me because I make money Say's Inuyasha. Is not Yelled Kagome.

But Serena your the girl I have always wanted a chance with and now I'm taken that chance Replied Inuyasha smiling. Oh Inuyasha really Asks Serena smiling too. Yes it is Replied Inuyasha taken her hands into his. Has Kagome cut between them both.

I am still your wife and I will not allow her to have you Yelled Kagome. Get out Yelled Inuyasha. Noooooooo Yelled Kagome crying. I don't care what you think Kagome I will see you in court then to get out of this marriage Replied Inuyasha angry.

Find but I hope your father and Mother take this well Replied Kagome. Go ahead Spoke up Inuyasha.

after that she left there room with her bags leaving them be hide.

Now what Inuyasha Asks Serena. I don't know but I won't let her win this Replied Inuyasha.

You truly want me that much Inuyasha Asks Serena. I do Replied Inuyasha kissing her.

They both went down to the bed.

that it for this chapter hope you enjoyed the chapter. So what will happen next stay toon and it will be along soon.


End file.
